The Real Me
by lymaria
Summary: AU. All Garfield wants to do is help animals, and all Richard wants to do is sing in his band without hiding who he really is. So why can't their parents respect that? As if by pure fate, the two are brought together, and their worlds are flipped upside down. Together they learn what it truly means to be themselves, and what it takes to accomplish their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh what a shame...I play the game...he wants the fame..._

The boy stormed into the room, intending to slam the door shut behind him, only to be halted by a foot. Another man walked in behind him, a seemingly calm expression on his face. He wasn't as young as the boy, give or take older than him by a few years. His physical appearance gave him a much older look however; his hair was dyed silver, he had a few wrinkles and scars on his face, and he wore an eyepatch around his left eye. Not only this, but the man had an almost demeaning look in his eyes; hollow and unfeeling. He held himself on a pedestal, overlooking all those who were inferior to him. And at this very moment, he had his eyes locked on the fuming teen.

"I can't do this anymore, Slade. He's going to find out!" The boy growled, throwing his hands onto the dresser. The man, now clarified as Slade, did not seem fazed at the boy's sudden outburst. "I'm gaining too much publicity."

"Is that not what you wanted, Robin?" The boy shot his head towards the man,with an obvious scowl plastered on his face.

"You know damn well Robin is not my name." The boy snarrled. A small smirk curled around Slade's lips, seeing as how the boy reacted so defensively.

"Such language, boy. How will you ever gain more fans with that attitude." Slade joked, though by the tone of his voice it was hard to list it as such.

"Go suck on a-"

"Perhaps I will," Before the boy could get another word out, Slade took a step closer to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. The boy frowned at the touch, but did not pull away. Slade then spun the boy around, so that he was facing the large mirror hanging above the dresser. "Tell me, what do you see right now?"

The boy rolled his eyes, but looked at himself anyways. His jet black hair was spiked back, not at all like what he would usually wear out in public. He had on a tight fitting red shirt and green spandex, and steel toed boots. He never understood why he had to dress like a traffic light, but the fans did seem to adore the look. And finally, what stood out the most to him, was the black and white mask covering the upper portion to his face. It was the one true thing keeping him doing this job, keeping his career alive. Without the mask, he'd just be…

"Robin." The boy said solemnly. The mans smirk grew wider and he patted his shoulders with a little more force than necessary.

"Good boy! Now, if you want to be Richard Grayson, run back to daddy. Be a detective. But as for now, while you're under my leadership, you are Robin." Richard bit back a curse, shrugging the man off his shoulders. He began pacing the other side of the room, all the while Slade watched him with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I just don't understand what's so bad about being _me._ Why can't I be Richard Grayson at home and on the stage?" Of course, Richard already knew the answer to this, and he did not need Slade to rub the reason in his face. He knew his father wouldn't approve with it; he wanted him to be a detective, just like him. Richard never liked living in the shadows of anyone, especially when it came down to being the son of the most infamous detective in Jump City. On the stage, where he can make up his own rules and sing about the struggles he has in everyday life, he can finally consider himself free.

"Silly child, you and I both know the answer to that." Slade said with a shake of his head. He stepped over to the side, grabbing his trench coat off the coat hanger. He walked towards the door, only pausing to bid the boy a few final words. "And don't make a scene like that again, Robin. We can't have the rest of the band following in your footsteps, now can we?"

Robin crossed his arms looking away. It was pointless to argue back, but had he really acted out of turn? He couldn't stand the way Slade treated him and his bandmates, like they were nothing more than puppets on a string. If he didn't say anything, who would?

"Fine." Richard answered gruffly. Slade nodded, knowing he had won this battle.

"Rehearsals continue in five." With that final statement, the door opened and closed, leaving the boy in the room by himself. Richard dropped his head, clutching his hands together. Why couldn't he just stand up for himself and say what he felt? Aggravated with thinking too much and not getting anywhere, he toppled onto the couch behind him, screaming into the pillow.

* * *

 _I hear my name...above the crowd...he's oh so loud…_

"Garfield! How many time do I have to tell you this?" The boy jumped, fumbling and almost dropping the gun in his hands. Even above all the gunshots being fired around him, he could still clearly hear the man's voice above all the noise.

"Um-" He didn't even have time to defend himself before a swarm of curse words were thrown at him.

"How many times do I have to explain that's _not_ how you fire a gun? In fact, that's not even how you hold a freaking gun!" Garfield flinched as the gun was ripped out of his grip. He watched as the man took the gun into his own hands, aimed it, and fired it at the dummy in less than two seconds. "Was that so hard?" He fumed.

"I-" The boy stammered, only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Oh give him a break, Steve, he's still learning." A woman cooed, walking behind the still very angry man. She was very beautiful, with her bright blue eyes and brown bob cut. It was almost too hard to imagine that she was one of the top police officers in the Jump City Police Department. She could easily pass for a model.

In seeing her walk up, Steve's gaze instantly softened. He set the gun down and propped it into his hoister.

"The boy has been here for months, Rita, and still doesn't know how to fire a gun correctly." Steve pouted, though he still had a rough expression on his face. Rita placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"You know, you weren't all that good when it came to stakeouts; It just takes some time." She tried to reason.

"Stakeouts are different! He wouldn't be able to go on stakeouts even if he wanted to! You have to at least be able to fire a gun to do so!"

Throughout their bickering, Garfield tried to put in his own input, but it was always overheard by more yelling. After about three minutes went by and neither of them had heard him nor acknowledged that they were talking about him right in front of him, Garfield couldn't take it any long.

"Hello!" He screamed, drawing the attentions from the two adults in front of him. He wanted to shrink back, but resisted the urge. Instead, he planted his feet on the ground with a stern and serious expression on his face, something that was not at all common. "Is anyone going to ask my opinion on this?"

"Oh sorry, honey," She said, immediately looking ashamed. "What were you saying?"

"I...I-" He swallowed back any fear he had left in him, or at least hid them until he could get the words out. He knew it was now or never, and there was no turning back now. "I applied for a job at the Rescue and Rehabilitation Animal Wildlife Center...and got the job."

For a few seconds there was complete silence. It felt as if the whole arena had gone quiet just to hear their conversation. Garfield shifted on his heels uneasily, waiting for the two adults answers. FInally, Rita spoke up, clearing her throat.

"That's great honey, I never knew you were into animals." Garfield could have rolled his eyes. He has gone on and on about animals since he was adopted by the two. It wasn't his fault they only cared about him being the top policeman in the tristate area.

"Yeah, I _really_ love animals." The boy looked over to Steve, who had yet to say anything. In fact, he wasn't even looking at him anymore. Garfield began feeling uneasy again, shifting on his toes. "It...pays really well. And it counts as voluntary work for college app-"

"Unbelievable." The man grunted. Without even looking at the two, he marched away in the other direction. Garfield watched dejectedly as his adoptive father walked away.

"It's ok, Gar," Rita said, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "He just doesn't know how to react right now." Somehow, those words did not comfort him. "As long as you're doing something you love, he supports you, no matter what he says. Ok?" She said, giving him a quick hug.

Garfield sighed, trying to hold back tears. He already felt like a failure, and confessing this just put the icing on the cake. Still, he knew that this was the best decision, even if it was just for him.

"Ok."

* * *

 _Oh what a shame...I lost the game...he lost the fame...and now we're down_

It was one of those rare occasions when he was allowed to go out with his friends for the night. Normally, he would be working with his parents for most of the day, and with homework during the night, left him no time to do things a normal teenager would do.

Now that he "quit" working at the police station, this left him with more things to do what he enjoyed. Steve would still be mad at his decision, but he was never cut out to work in that field of work. Steve just wanted him to follow in his footsteps. The truth was, Garfield could never see himself taking a life if it came down to it. Especially when his own life was in such a critical condition already.

"This is going to be so cool guys!" Garfield cheered. "How did you even manage to score these tickets, Vic? I thought they were sold out?" The largely build black man beside him grinned, proud of himself for surprising his best friend with these tickets.

"I never reveal my secrets." He joked. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I can't wait to see The Titans in live action!" A girl with fiery red hair named Kori explained. She was once a foreign exchange student who came from an unnamed island. Although her English was fairly good, she still had trouble understanding a lot of the phrases.

"This is not an action movie, we're just going to see them perform." A girl with purple dyed hair and a dead expression on her face, drawled. Garfield rolled his eyes in the passenger seat, turning around to meet the girl.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love the band either, Rae." Garfield cooed, wiggling his finger in front of her. Raven growled, shoving his hand away and crossing her arms.

"One, my name is Raven. And two, I never said they were a bad band." She growled. "In fact, they actually have some decent music." Garfield rolled his eyes, turning back around in his seat. He should count that as a victory though, since she usually only listened to her weird emo music.

"Would you two love birds stop bickering, we're here!" Victor cheered as he pulled into the parking lot. Garfield would've argued about the "lovebirds" comment, but he was too excited to do so. As soon as the car parked, he jumped out of the car with a huge smile plastered on his face.

The group of the teens soon made their way to the front entrance, after many complaints from Garfield about taking too long, and payed for their tickets. Since it was an outdoor concert on an open field, the group made sure they got there early enough so that they could get a good spot in the front of th stage.

As time rolled by, more and more people began filling in the empty spaces, and Garfield was finding it harder and harder to conceal his excited. About an hour passed before the sun was completely hidden behind the horizon. The stage lights flashed on, ceasing the mutters from within the crowd. Garfield had a hard time containing a scream.

A man in a black suit walked up stage. He had slicked back grey hair, and eyepatch, and a cool smile on his face. He walked over to the microphone, tapping on it lightly to make sure it was on. Afte confirming that it was working, his smile grew larger, and he directed his attention to the crowd in front of him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. How are you all doing tonight?" The man calmly stated, raising his hands up. Immediately, the crowed cheered. The man waited a few seconds before signalling for the crowd to settle down again. "Yes, yes, I understand your excitement. In Fact, The Titans have promised to make this a show you will never forget!" Again, the crowd erupted with whoops and cheers. Garfield even allowed himself to yell, letting his excitement get the better of him.

"Well, I certainly don't want to keep all of you waiting any longer. So, without further ado, here are the Titans!" The man began walking off the stage as the curtains behind him started opening up.

As soon as the stage opened up, Garfield let out a loud yell, seeing how his favorite artists were right in front of his face. On the drums was a black girl who went by the name Bumblebee. She was notorious for always yelling black and yellow clothes, with her hair in two puffs on the top of her head. On the piano was Garth. He had sleek black hair which was always combed back. He wore a tight fitting blue and black jumpsuit and was already winking at the many girls in the crowd.

Roy Harper played the bass. He had bright red hair which was styled in a buzz cut. He was known as the bad boy in the group, being the cause to so many problems the band has had in the few years of being together. On the guitar were two twins named mas y menos. They didn't speak english very well, and were practically inseparable, which would explain why whenever they played they always harmonized.

Finally, in the front of the group, was Robin, the leader of the band. He was the one filled with mystery, for no one knew anything about him. He had obviously gelled back raven hair and his signature red and green suit on. But the thing that stood out the most was the black and white mask on his face, shielding his true identity. He immediately took over the spot where the man had left off, smiling charmingly at the crowd.

"How's everyone doing, tonight?" He said, causing everyone to cheer. Garfield smiled, never seeing his favorite artist this close to him before. He may or may not find his secretness slightly attractive. "I dedicate this song to everyone who is going through a struggle right now. Just know that you'll get through it and everything will work out in the end. You all will be the first to hear it, so I hope you like it." As the crowd cheered and clap, Robin turned around, counting off for the band to know when to start.

The music started off slow, with the band swaying in the background. Robin picked up the microphone, moving to the center of the stage. His head was hang low as he prepared himself to sing.

"You're going to be great one day, is what the always say," as he began singing, his head slowly raised up to meet the eyes of the crowd, who have now grown deathly quiet as they listened to him. "But I'm not really seeing change, though I'm trying every day. Maybe I'm not trying hard, or going the right way. So I gotta keep pushing on, even though I'm not ok."

As he began slowly walking to the edge of the stage, the crowd began clapping along to the beat. The music began to slowly grow more upbeat as he was reaching the chorus.

"Listen hear, and listen well. Do this or go to Hell. I do things when I'm asked and always say I'm doing well." He smiled at a few screaming girls on the opposite side of the stage from Garfield, and reached out to grab one of their hands, only to pull away at the last second to continue screaming. "When in reality it's not me. I'm just an asset to society. I can't l live in the shadows of someone I'm not."

Suddenly the music became more upbeat, and Robin ran to the other side of the stage, bobbing his head to the music. The crowd hysterically cheered, bobbing their heads in his footsteps. Garfield's heart began to speed up as Robin got closer and closer to him. Robin stopped on the side of the stage, gripping his hair in a mock angry rage as he continued singing the chorus.

"They told me that I'm just like my dad! The best one that they ever had!" Immediately, the words spoke to him as the memories of Steve stomping away flooded his memories. "I don't wanna feel this way, I'm just looking for a change. They told me that I'm just like my dad!" This was the chance for the band to take over, as Bumblebee began banging on the drums and the two twins slid onto their knees for their solo.

The crowd was now hyped, jumping up and down with the music. Victor and Kori followed the jumping, bobbing their heads to the music. Even Raven couldn't help herself from shaking her head and stomping to the sound of the bass. Garfield, however had his eyes fixed on the leader as he danced carefree to the music on stage. He was almost mesmerized by the sight of it.

Soon enough, the background music tuned down, leaving it with the soft melody from the beginning. Robin began clapping his hands above his head, signalling for the others to do the same. After everyone was clapping on their own, he began singing again, squatting down so that he could touch everyones hands on the side of the stage.

"They told me that I'm just like my dad…" He sang quietly. Seeing how Robin was coming his way, he got closer to the stage, holding his hand out in hopes that it would be touched by the infamous singer. "The best one that they ever had…" As Robin finally approached Garfield on the stage, Garfield felt as if his heart might explode.

"I don't wanna feel this way, I'm just looking for a change…" Finally Robin made eye contact with Garfield. His heart stopped entirely when Robin gently grabbed his hand, place a gentle kiss on his knuckles, wink, and then continue walking towards the other end of the stage. Garfield's face instantly heated up, and he turned to see if any of his friends have noticed. They hadn't, for their eyes were glued to the performance.

"They told me that I'm just like my dad."

* * *

 _Down in here...where no one can hear me scream...look at me…_

"What kind of act was that!" Slade yelled, following closely behind to the now very aggravated teen.

"It was a song, that's what it was!" Richard retorted, stepping inside his dressing room with Slade hot on his heels. As the two entered the room, Slade slammed the door shut behind them. Richard almost allowed himself to jump, but he held back, and spun around to his manager's angry expression.

"It was not on the schedule to sing that song! Where did you even get it?" Slade barked.

"I wrote it! Is that wrong? And I still got through all of the songs on time so what's the big deal?" Richard snapped, falling back onto the couch with his arms crossed.

"The big deal is that you're breaking conduct." Slade said, pinching his nose. Richard rolled his eyes, looking away, even though he knew he was right. "What example are you making for the band? What if everyone wanted to rebel, hm? Then we wouldn't have a band in the first place."

"It was just one song, Slade!" Richard growled,snapping his head towards him. "And all of the songs you force us to play is crap anyways!" He knew he probably crossed the line with that statement, but it was true. All of the songs they were forced to sing were meaningless.

"It doesn't matter about the meaning! It matters if the fans like it, no one cares about some...sappy song talking problems you have with your father!" If it were possible, Richard's frown grew deeper. He stood up, resisting the urge to punch the man in the face.

"I'm going out," He grunted, pushing past the obviously confused man and pissed off man.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, baffled. Richard continued walking, opening the door that was once closed. Just before he closed the door behind him, he gave the man inside the room the finger, before slamming the door shut.

Outside, it had began raining. Still, Richard didn't care that he was going to get all wet, he just wanted to get as far away from Slade as possible. It took him a few blocks for his anger to finally steam over, and he was left feeling utterly alone. He sat down on the curb below a street light, running his hand through his now soaking hair. He sighed, dropping his head and allowing the rain to pummel his back. Below him was a puddle, to which showed his reflection clearly. All he saw was Robin.

In an angry fit, he grabbed the mask that was still on his face, and ripped it off. He then threw it a couple feet beside him. Now, looking at his reflection, he could see the dark blue eyes of Richard Grayson. The boy he wished the rest of the world knew. The boy no one will ever know.

"Dammit." He cursed, rubbing his eyes as he felt tears threatening to spill. To top it all off, the rain began to pour harder, and he knew he would have to find shelter soon before he got sick. Still, he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to go back to the trailers, where Slade would give him a lecture about respect and following conduct. And he couldn't go home to his father, who would pry him about where he was and why he wasn't at the station today. So where could he go?

Suddenly the rain stopped. Wierd, he still heard rain hitting the ground and buildings around him. He looked up to see a boy about his age standing above him holding an umbrella. He had fairly tan skin, although he was obviously once pale before. Richard guessed he had spent a lot of time in the sun. He had blonde hair, with the tips of it dyed green. Light freckles framed his face and he had shining green eyes which seemed almost unnatural. Richard immediately recognized him as being part of the audience members during the concert.

"I...uh...I think you dropped this." He said sheepishly, holding out his other hand to reveal a white and black mask. Richard eyes widen, quickly taking the mask away from the boy. The boy didn't seem too upset at Richard's rash behavior and smiled softly. "So you're Robin." He wasn't even asking a question at this point. There was no point in lying if he had saw him reveal himself.

"Yeah…" He said slowly. The boy's eyes lightened up at hearing this.

"I'm Garfield, but I prefer Gar." Garfield said excitedly, sticking his hands out for Richard to shake. Hesitantly, Richard accepted the handshake. "Can I ask why you're sitting out here in the rain all by yourself?" Richard turned away.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Richard said, obviously avoiding the question. Garfield grinned, nudging his head in the other direction.

"My friends decided to go eat after the concert. Only problem is is that it's a meat buffet and I'm a vegetarian," With this statement, Garfield visibly shivered. "I saw you walking and thought I should say hi. Great concert by the way." Richard snorted.

"At least somebody liked it. I can't say anyone else did." Garfield cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Why, did something happen?" Richard just shrugged. He watched as Garfield looked around for a bit before sitting down beside him on the curb, making sure the umbrella was covering them both. "You know...I'm a pretty good listener."

Richard gave him an incredulous look, wondering if the boy was actually serious. It was already bad enough that he had already seen him without his mask, now he wanted to know all his secrets? Still, no one never offered to listen to him vent before, and sharing the words with a total stranger meant that he wouldn't have any connections to the important people, aka, his father. Richard sighed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't utter a word to anyone, ok? In fact, don't even tell anyone you saw me here." Richard stated seriously.

"My lips are sealed," Garfield smiled, pretending to lock his lips with an imaginary key and throwing it away. Richard didn't know why he was putting his trust in a total stranger, but he felt like he could trust him. And so, he told the story of how he was the son of a successful detective who wanted him to follow in his footsteps. He explained how his father wouldn't approve of him wanting a singing career, which was why he wore a mask during his concert. He went over how his manager was a jerk and was only concern with money. The whole time Robin was explaining his life story, Garfield listened with open ears, only speaking to acknowledge he understood. By the time he finished, the rain had already stopped, and almost half an hour went by.

"Wow, that really sucks dude." Garfield said. Richard nodded his head in agreement. "I wish there was some way I could help."

"Thanks for listening anyways, Gar." Richard said. Garfield smiled, preparing to say something else when his phone rang. He apologized, digging into his pockets and pulling out his cellphone. After reading the text message, he quickly sent out a reply before shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said, standing up. For some reason, Richard felt upset that he had to go so soon.

"I guess I should start making my way back to the trailer." Richard said, standing up also. He looked at Garfield one last time, admiring the odd beauty of him. He thought he was cute when he spotted him during the concert. How ironic was it that they would talk like this not even an hour later. "I really appreciate you listening to me when no one else would."

Garfield flashed his charming grin again. As if suddenly remembering something, he began digging in his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. He then began to scribble something on the paper, before handing the small slip to Richard. Richard took it, and was surprised to see a phone number on it.

"In case you ever want to talk again." Garfield said, smiling. He then winked, turned on his heel and walked away in the other direction. Richard looked back down at the paper. Normally, whenever people gave him their numbers he would just throw them away without a second glance. Perhaps he would keep this one for emergencies.

A small smile inched across his face as he tucked the paper safely into his pocket. He looked up, watching as Garfield regrouped with his friends from a distance. He caught Garfield giving him a small wave goodbye, going unnoticed by his friends. Richard returned the favor, before walking in the other direction back to his dressing room.

* * *

 **I know I shouldn't be starting another story (especially since I haven't uploaded Grayson High in awhile, I'm working on it) but this writers block was killing me!**

 **This story was actually created with my friend Sapphire Sterre (Go check her out on fanfiction, she's such a good writer guys!) so that's the only reason I'm writing this out. This story is fairly different then my usual stories (in my opinion) and I would love to see what you all think about it. We wrote the songs here together and I'm hoping they sound alright.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Richard, where were you today?" The boy paused at the sound of the rough, low voice. He sighed, dropping his backpack so that it hang loosely between his fingers.

"I had to finish a test." He lied, avoiding the stone hard gaze of his father. The man grunted, opening his newspaper article. Richard sighed, taking this as his chance to slip out of the room before he could ask anymore questions. Of course, he wasn't that lucky.

"You were supposed to be down at the station today." He grumbled. Richard knew this was coming, but a small part of him had hoped his father wouldn't mention it. Instead of heading back to his room like he wanted to, he begrudgingly took a seat across from his father on the sofa. It was where he always sat when Bruce was about to give him a long lecture.

"Like I said, I had to make up a test." Richard said through his teeth, never quite enjoying having to lie.

"Until ten at night?" Bruce questioned, causing Richard to shift his gaze to anyone but him. "You can't keep secrets from me, Richard." Richard almost laughed. How could his father, the best detective in the tristate are, not even realize that his own son was the lead singer to a successful band. The irony was almost too good to be true. But Richard refrained, knowing that any sign of amusement would raise suspicion in the detective, and he really couldn't afford to have him on his back.

"Is that all?" He snapped, wanting to leave the conversation as soon as possible. Bruce lowered the paper, eyeing the boy suspiciously before setting it down altogether.

"Yes. We will be having dinner tomorrow with the Daytons." Bruce stated.

"The Daytons?" Richard repeated, never before hearing the name.

"You would've met them if you were at the station today." Bruce stated as if it were obvious. "We're forced to work together on a case and decided dinner would be the best way to discuss how we'll corporate." By the tone of his voice, Richard knew he didn't really want to go. It wasn't like it was unexpected though. Bruce was notoriously known for working alone. Even the few times that Richard joined him on his cases , he called all the shots and did not allow Richard to do much of anything.

"So...why do I have to go?" It was a genuine question. There was no real reason for Richard to go to a stupid dinner that he would not be involved in.

"Because," Bruce began exasperatedly. "It's a good learning experience for you." Richard rolls your eyes. "And also, the Dayton's have a son about your age. It'll be good for you to make some friends."

At this Richard scoffed, crossing his arms. He didn't need Bruce to set up some play date for him to make friends. The detective was constantly on his back about being social because he didn't "go out like normal kids do". It's not his fault that he had to balance school, the band, and his father, all at the same time. It was no wonder he didn't have many friends.

"I still don't see why I have to go," Richard mumbled. Bruce shot him a glare, telling him not to argue. Richard sighed, knowing he would not win this battle. He collected his things, stood up, and headed to his room for a much needed rest.

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" Garfield whined as he trudged to the car. Steve groaned while Rita gave him a sympathetic look. He hated fancy places; they forced you to wear uncomfortable suits and follow their overly executed etiquette. Above that, he was having dinner with Bruce Wayne! The most disliked, and best, detective in Jump City. He already knew Steve already had a grudge toward the man after he took over his case without even consulting Steve he was doing it. So why did he have to go?

"I know, sweetie, but this is important." Rita tried to reason as she settled into the passenger seat. Garfield grumbled something under his breath as he got into the back seat, crossing his arms.

"Besides," Steve said, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. "Bruce has a son too, so you won't be completely be surrounded by a bunch of political speaking adults." Garfield knew he was only trying to lighten my mood, but that didn't help much. **I** f he was the son of Bruce Wayne, Garfield was sure he was as stuck up as he was.

"Yeah...that helps." Garfield drawled with a roll of his eye. Not only was Bruce Wayne a pompous detective, but he was a billionaire too. The fact that he chose one of the most expensive restaurants to discuss business only put him closer on edge.

Before he even realized it, they pulled into a parking lot. Garfield looked up at the larger than life skyscraper, scowling. Why did a restaurant need to be that high in the first place? Together, the trio walked into the building, taking the elevator to get to the top floor. Garfield had a not so happy expression on his face as he watched the people grow smaller and smaller through the window.

The elevator opened and they were greeted by bustling people moving and hovering above tables. Classical movement was playing in the background, and the people at the tables were chatting idly. Garfield mumbled under his breath as they began maneuvering around the many tables searching for Bruce Wayne and his son.

Steve lead them to a table, where he shook a man's hand in false hardiness. Garfield instantly recognized him as Bruce Wayne and had to resist forming a scowl across his face.

"Steve, always a pleasure to see you." Bruce said in mock sincerity.

"Likewise." Steve grunted, taking a seat beside the man. Rita smiled warmly as they kissed each other on either cheek.

"Rita, as ravishing as always." Garfield saw Rita's smile falter a little as she took a seat beside Steve. Now, Bruce's eyes laid on Garfield, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I don't believe we met. You must be Garfield. I've heard so much about you." He said, sticking out his hand for the boy to shake. He reluctantly took the offer, forcing himself to smile. He then took a seat beside Rita, shooting her a glare. She gave him a pitying smile before directing her attention back to Bruce.

"And I don't believe you all met my son, Richard." As soon as Garfield recognized the presence of another person at the table, his heart stopped. Sitting directly across from him was someone he thought he would never see again. This couldn't be the same Richard he met just the night before soaking in the rain. This couldn't be the mystery singer Robin sitting across from him on a business dinner. By the look Richard gave him when they're eyes met said it all. That was definitely him.

"Hi." He grumbled, looking down at his hands. Garfield looked away also, directing his attention to anywhere else but the boy in front of him. He knew his adoptive parents were probably questioning his odd behavior, but he couldn't conceal his embarrassment.

"Right…" Steve said, eyeing his son wearily. "Should we order first or get straight into business?" He asked.

"What's the rush, Steve?" Bruce voice questioned. Rita elbowed Steve from beneath the table, silently telling him to behave.

"There's no rush." Rita quickly said. "We haven't seen eachother since...well.." Garfield watched as Rita looked over between the two men who had instantly grown frigid. "Why don't we just catch up?" She asked with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Oh where to begin…" Bruce said, folding his arms over the table in thought. "I just solved a decade long homicide case involving an abused child and his mother. Of course, it was only logical that no one would suspect the girl to have killed her mother, but I was never one for what was obvious." He gloated.

"Of course," Steve muttered. Garfield snuck a glance over at Richard, who had rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at the achievement. If there was one thing Garfield remembered from his story, it was that Richard hated the way his father held himself on a pedestal.

He cracked a grin at Richard, who shook his head smirking.

"How about you, Steve, Rita?" Bruce asked.

"Oh well, work at the station has been pretty slow since all the major cases had been taken over," By the tone Rita used, she was hinting that Bruce had been the cause of this problem. Either Bruce didn't notice it, or he chose not to.

"Speaking of the station…" Bruce began, directing his attention towards Garfield. "I heard you were assisting your parents there. I don't blame you, they are the most decent police officers we have." At the sound of the station, Garfield instantly froze. He nervously looked between Rita and Steve. Steve had sighed, placing his hand on his head, and Rita offered him another pitying smile.

"Actually," Garfield began, nervously fiddling with his thumbs beneath the table. "I just recently got a job at an animal rehabilitation center." He said slowly. Bruce's eyes widen in surprise, and even Richard gave him a shocked look.

"Really now?" Bruce cooed, unfolding his hands.

"It's actually quite a nice set up over there, isn't it Steve?" Rita spoke up, nudging her husband, who begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

"I just always suspected you wanted your son to follow in your footsteps. I mean, look at Richard here," Bruce said, patting Richard on the shoulder, who didn't look too pleased at being touched. "He loves working with me. And you were always boasting about Garfield and all…"

Garfield looked between Steve and Bruce. Steve had a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms and Bruce had a smug expression. Bruce then turned back to look at Garfield, an amused glint in his eyes.

"But animals, Garfield? I never would've imagined the Dayton's to go into that field of work. Please tell me what led you to stray away from the family line." Garfield pressed my lips together as he looked between the expecting eyes. "Though, it would explain the green hair." Bruce commented, pointed his finger at the mop on top of the boy's head.

That was the last straw.

"Where's the bathroom?" Garfield asked suddenly, standing up in his chair. He didn't care if the chair had made a loud screech against the tiled floors, drawing the attention from the tables around him. If he didn't leave now, he would probably punch the man in the face.

"I'll show you." Richard said, standing up also. Garfield was too angry to be surprised at the offer as he marched off to the elevator, Richard hot on his heels. Once safely inside the medal box, Garfield let out an exasperated huff, punching in a random number so that they could get off that floor.

"Is your dad always such a jerk?" Garfield growled, crossing his arms and staring at the other boy.

"Welcome to my world," He said nervously, rubbing his neck. "Sorry about that." Garfield sighed, pinching his nose as he felt his anger start to diminish.

"Not your fault." He grumbled through gritted teeth. A moment of silence passed between them as they rode down the elevator.

"I take it you don't need to use the bathroom," Richard said after about thirty seconds passed between them. Garfield lifted his head, a small grin on his face, shaking his head. The elevator rang, and the doors slowly slid open.

The pair slipped out, and examined their new destination. The hallways were deserted and it seemed like it hadn't been used in years. They exchanged glances as they walked down the hallway, checking the many various empty rooms.

"You're not scared are you?" Richard joked, seeing how Garfield had somehow gotten closer to him as they walked aimlessly along.

"No way! I walk through creepy hallways for a living!" Garfield said as they continued their trek. They turned a corner, walking through the dimly lit hallway side by side.

"Hold on," Richard whispered, sticking his arm out to stop Garfield in his track. The boy gave him a confused look, that is until they heard voices from the other end of the hallway. Richard quickly grabbed Garfield by the wrist, dragging them into a nearby room and shutting the door behind them. They watched as two men in scrubs walked by through the tiny window before letting out a shaky breath.

"Dude, who were those dudes?" Garfield asked.

"No clue," Richard concluded. It was just then that the two noticed how close they were in the cramped room. Richard had Garfield cornered between the wall, his arms locked on either side of the boy's head while they're bodies were pressed against each other close. The two blushed looking away, but neither moved.

"You know what's funny?" Garfield whispered, drawing the attention from the boy above him. He raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to go on. "I thought I would never see you again after yesterday...and now we're here...having dinner with our parents who hate each other." Richard let out a raspy chuckle that pierced the neck of Garfield's neck.

"Yeah, small world isn't it?" Richard agreed. Garfield turned to look at the boy in front of him, his bright green eyes practically glowing in the dark room. Richard cleared his throat, his heart pounding.

"You know...I for one like your green hair." He whispered. Garfield smiled that dazzling smile that could save lives at the compliment, causing Richard's heart to flutter.

"Really?" Garfield asked, brushing the tips of his bangs from his forehead. Richard caught his hand mid-stroke , drawing his attention.

Without a word, the two crashed their lips together with enough force to make a bruise. It was abrupt and needy, and neither of them had the will nor necessity to stop and check for injury. Richard dropped Garfield's hand in favor of placing them comfortably on his hip while Garfield wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The brought their bodies closer as if they were the only thing keeping them alive.

In an especially daring act, Richard began trying to slip his tongue into the heated kiss. Of course, Garfield didn't very much mind as he willing opened his mouth. Richard took this opportunity to explore this beautiful boy's mouth, grazing his tongue against his large than usual canines and battling against his sweet tongue.

A throaty moan escaped Garfield as Richard gently began to nip at his bottom lip, making him shudder at the attention. He ran his hair through Richards raven locks as he began moving his hands up and down his back. He couldn't even be angered by the fact that the boy had gave his rear a good squeeze in the process.

All too soon though, the demand for air had taken its toll, and they broke away from each other. They stared at each other with wide eyes as they slowly disconnected themselves, trying to straighten themselves up the best way they could. Garfield's finger's touched his lips as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh my God." He whispered in shock. He had just made out with the lead singer of his favorite band. This had to be a dream.

"We should go back," Richard said, snapping Garfield out of his thoughts. "This has to be the longest bathroom break ever." This earned a grin from Garfield, who nodded his head in agreement.

After checking to see if the coast was clear, the two headed back out into the deserted hallway, they're bodies still high from their brief intercourse. They avoided eye contact with each other, even as they walked closely together. As they walked into the elevator, Garfield paused, finally summing up enough courage to say what was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"You still have my number, right?" Garfield asked nervously. Richard smiled, pulling him into the cart as the doors began to close. He wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing the two close, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Oh course," he said, a sly grin on his face. "And I'll be sure to call it."

* * *

 **I don't know what I'm doing anymore...**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
